conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Economic Demographics of Future World
Idea; instead of making this page about currency strength, how about we make this an economic page in general. We can have multiple lists of different things about currency, GDP, stock market strength, etc. United Planets 01:13, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :That's fine. I'm working on getting the currencies on the page right now, so be ready for edit conflicts. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:17, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, you're forgetting to add Zulkavita, New Lyon, and Siberia to the graphs. I didn't include them in the currencies because they didn't list one. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:02, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Work on adding every nation to all the lists. United Planets 02:05, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :Ok, thought you were copying my text and not adding new nations. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:07, 7 April 2009 (UTC) One more thing, I'm making Ireland and New Lyon have the euro, and I know that Colorada and US share the same currency: US dollar. Also, how can Everett's HDI be so high with so much droids, military, fusion power, etc. funding? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:36, 7 April 2009 (UTC) We should all reduce our HDI to something below .975, agree? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:44, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Only Russia and Cascadia took severe damage. Every other country sustained minimal losses that would effect HDI since military is not counted. United Planets 02:19, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :No, I'm just saying it's practically impossible to get over .980 if you spend anything on advanced military. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:33, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :And Everett City is pretty badly hurt. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:34, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Everett City suffered the loss of the Presidential Manor, Capitol Building and the New Pentagon. That's minimal losses. Both the Presidential Manor and Capitol Building should be fixed by tomorrow and the New Pentagon by Wednesday. If you hit anything else, those were civilian targets. United Planets 16:41, 3 May 2009 (UTC) No, exactly 5 government buildings. And if those are going to be fixed so soon, so will Russia's buildings. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:14, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Japan's not blank anymore, is it? We should replace that. Also, how do you determine these things? o.o I should put somehting up for Taiping but I dunno what to put. Isseiryu 18:13, 3 May 2009 (UTC) So then Russia hit at least one civilian target, plus the Judicial Supreme Court as one of the government targets (something technically civilian), which I guess would account for Everett's 9,000+ civilian death toll (which you added, not me). Japan isn't blank, I'll change that. Taiping, since it's a major economic power, should have a high HDI, high stock market power and high currency strength. Look up "HDI" and "Gini" on wikipedia. United Planets 18:22, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Ah, what about State building, Treasury building, etc, etc? I though HDI had nothing to with economy, at least little compared to the Education Health and Infrastructure part of it. Plus it exports a ton so it shouldn't have a strong currency. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:14, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::What is a state building? All of Everett government departments were in the Capitol Building. Everett has no Legislative Branch, so after destroying the Presidential Manor and Pentagon (military-government buildings), you struck nothing but civilian-government buildings. United Planets 20:21, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :::At Washington in the US there is a large building for the state department. Your capitol must be pretty big to stuff in all of the departments. Is there really only 4 government buildings? Then what did Everett strike in Russia besides Parliament and the White House in Russia? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:26, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Military buildings and control centers. United Planets 20:31, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Do you think high .8-low .9 for HDI and a mid 30 for Gini is good for Taiping? Also, how should I determine the GDP? (Or whatever it was, I forgot) Just a side question, how is Cascadia's (really small place) have such a strong currency and such a high GDP? Isseiryu 19:29, 3 May 2009 (UTC) That sounds good for Taiping. As for GDP, I just did yours. I simply added up the GDPs of all the countries Taiping is made up of and came out with a GDP of $4.4 Trillion. You can raise it if you want since Taiping is a major economic power. I just re-did Everett's, which was pretty spot on actually. I also checked on Cascadia's GDP and in reality, it's about $569 billion. United Planets 19:36, 3 May 2009 (UTC) I think I'll raise it a tad xP Thanks though. I'll put in some values now. Isseiryu 19:38, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Oh my god, Rasmusbyg all nations have Nation adjective and then Currency name! Why don't you get that all the others do except EU, which isn't even a country itself? Why do you keep insisting it's just Slavo, because it's always Nation adjective and then Currency name! I mean, there's only one Tael and Casnara, but they both have Taiping or Cascadian before them! —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:00, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Why is the United States on this listing? It's a blank. United Planets 04:02, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Comparison. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:40, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Type category What is the type category for this page? [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:43, January 14, 2010 (UTC) I'd say concepts. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:23, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Uh. . . A low gini coefficient is a good thing, not a bad thing. Means your wealth is more evenly distributed. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:20, March 18, 2010 (UTC) In my nation's case, this would not be a good thing. Woogers(lol what ) 21:34, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Over 50 is high though, maybe you should make it 45 or something. Unless RL Japan and Korea have high Ginis. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:18, March 18, 2010 (UTC) It's supposed to be high. Really high. It doesn't have anything to do with the real life parts, as this is a totally different economic system. Woogers(lol what ) 22:27, March 18, 2010 (UTC) GDP Which is used, Nominal or PPP? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:50, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Nominal. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:58, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Darn :P —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:00, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorting I fixed the sorting but you have to do a little bit more now: Format level of stability as follows: Crashed: 7Crashed Depression: 6Depression Recession: 5Recession Mediocre: 4Mediocre Decent: 3Decent Good: 2Good Excellent: 1Excellent —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:36, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Stock Market Strength I've always wondered, why is SGX always excellent? Do you regulate your market heavily? Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 16:26, June 22, 2010 (UTC) No. There was just a good economic time lately. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 16:37, June 22, 2010 (UTC)